


Only So Many

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many Harry Potters can the world stand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only So Many

Title: Only So Many  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: How many Harry Potters can the world stand?  
Word Count: 460  
Genre: Humor/romance  
Warnings: AU  
A/N: Written for [](http://mac-tunes.insanejournal.com/profile)[**mac_tunes**](http://mac-tunes.insanejournal.com/)' birthday. My muse liked the idea of naked Snapes and came up with this. Happy birhtday!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Only So Many

~

“There were _seven_ of you plus the Weasleys?” Severus rolled his eyes. “Dear Merlin, it’s Gryffindor hell. And you mean to tell me you watched them all transform in front of you?”

Harry knew the look on Severus’ face very well, and it was clear that he was holding back laughter. He nodded.

“Yes. And then they all dropped trou and were walking around starkers. It was mortifying.”

A genuine smile curved Severus’ mouth. “I would have given a lot to have seen that,” he said. “A room full of naked Harry Potters? Yes, that would be quite the sight. Was Miss Weasley there?”

Harry blushed furiously. “No! Merlin, her _parents_ were there, can you imagine?

“Mm. Such a shame she missed such an illustrious moment,” Severus said insincerely. “She would have taken the opportunity to check out your wares, I imagine.” Severus was smirking.

“Knowing Ginny, I suppose you’re right,” Harry muttered.

Severus pursed his lips. “Well, I know I would have taken full advantage.”

Harry sighed. “Yes, Slytherin that you are, I imagine you would have. Maybe it’s a good thing we didn’t know you were on our side. If you’d been there, it would have been really embarrassing.”

“Perhaps. I wonder if we could recreate the scene sometime?” Severus mused. “Seven naked Potters...”

“What? No! One, we don’t, um, have any Polyjuice, and two, you’d need six volunteers.”

“Perhaps you’ve forgotten that I am a Potions master? I am capable of making Polyjuice, and I have an unlimited supply of your hair. And I suspect there are many who would would be willing to be you for an hour. Thus, I, too, could have a room full of naked Potters should I so wish.”

Harry shook his head. “I’d rather see a room full of naked Snapes, actually,” he said, grinning. “That’s a much better idea.”

“I’m not sure that’s advisable,” Severus purred.

“Why not?” Harry asked.

Severus hauled Harry towards him. “Perhaps we should see how well you can handle _one_ of me first, hm, brat?” he growled before attacking Harry’s mouth with gusto.

Harry responded with his typical enthusiasm, and after a few moments he forgot what they had even been discussing. Later, while they cuddled on the on the sofa, he recalled Severus’ idea.

“So, you still want seven of me? I think you’ll need a Stamina Potion.”

Severus sighed. “Too much effort. I suppose I’ll stick with one of you for the time being,” he said. “After all, there’s only so many Harry Potters the world can handle at one time.”

“The world? Planning on sharing me?”

“I would never inflict such a thing on others. No, I’m afraid you are all mine.” Severus closed his eyes.

Harry smiled and settled close. “As long as you know it goes both ways.”

~


End file.
